


I Know You Used to Love Me (but how about now?)

by Kennywolf7



Series: The Fifth Second Chance [2]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Mostly Fluff, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:36:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2825330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kennywolf7/pseuds/Kennywolf7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla and Danny wait for the wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know You Used to Love Me (but how about now?)

It had been three weeks since Danny had text Carmilla not completely sober and the vampire had moved in. Carmilla had just showed up (uninvited but still mostly welcome) with a duffel bag filled with clothes and some books and unpacked into one of Danny's mostly empty drawers. At the time Danny just assumed she wanted clothes for when nights together turned into mornings together. After that Carmilla spent every night at Danny's. 

 

It was one week later that the taller woman finally realized what had happened when she opened the fridge and there was more blood in there than food, which would have been gross if it hadn't felt so damn domestic.

 

It was nice not being alone though. The two didn't even really talk to each other all that much, they would eat together, read in bed or on the couch together, Carmilla would usually keep reading when Danny turned on the television (although Danny caught her watching over the book many times). It wasn't like they never talked, they just didn't need to. Things felt comfortable. Besides when they did talk half the time it would end up in a spat, which wasn't really a problem since it would get worked out in the bedroom. Danny knew from the start that things weren't going to be "normal" between her and Carmilla. If she wanted normal then she wouldn't have agreed to being with both Carmilla and Laura in the first place. Still, just her and Carm was even less normal than all three of them had been. Dysfunctional didn't even begin to cover it, they managed though and while Danny still couldn't bring herself to say 'I love you' yet to the vampire she had at least thought about it.

 

Something was missing though. The invitation to Laura's wedding was taped to the fridge but they never talked about it. Both of them would stare at it some times, alone, together, it didn't really matter. Their R.S.V.P.s had been sent, separately. Carmilla had joked that they should both put that they were bringing someone but Danny shot down the idea, but only because she didn't like the idea of food being wasted.

 

One month and two weeks after Carmilla moved in without bothering to ask and Danny still felt like she was in limbo. No L-word had been spoken and no G-word either. The teacher knew to expect this but that didn't make her feel any less frustrated. She understood that Carmilla didn't like to use labels, she really did, it made sense, but for once she would just like to know for a fact how committed the older woman was to this working out. Right now all Danny knew for sure was that were were in some Frenemies-with-benefits sort of thing in which Carmilla was getting most of the benefits because she wasn't even paying rent, which was fine 'cause Danny had been paying on her own for years but still, it was the principle of the matter. Danny had thought about bringing the topic up but was afraid it would imply some kind of commitment Carmilla wasn't ready for... Or maybe Danny wasn't ready for. She still felt the dark haired beauty would just waltz out one day, just like she had waltzed in. No warning, no talking about it, just... poof.

 

So when Danny entered the apartment after work one evening and saw no signs of her "roommate", panic hit her. She wasn't sure why but she had a sinking feeling that Carmilla had left her. There really wasn't a reason to think this, they hadn't even fought much in the past week and Carmilla hadn't hinted at it, she was just filled with inexplicable dread. She made herself breathe and just think about how ridiculous she was being.

 

"Carmilla?" Danny called out, her voice a tad higher than it normally would be. She stood in the doorway waiting for a response. None came and her chest tightened. "Don't panic," she told herself "Don't panic, _don't panic_." Danny walked further into the apartment and closed the door loudly behind her, hoping it would draw Carmilla out of wherever she was. She dropped her keys and bag on the counter and made straight for the bedroom they shared. Carmilla was just sleeping, that was it. For someone who had supernatural hearing the woman sure was a deep sleeper. When Danny got to the bedroom though it was empty and her heart started to beat even louder in her ears. Now the tightening feeling had moved to her gut, and panicking was seeming like a very real possibility.

 

It was then that she realized some of the pounding in her ears was actually the sound of water running in the shower. Her head snapped into the direction of the shower, the door was closed but the light was on, seeping under the door. She ran to the bathroom (which only took 4 steps really) and threw open the door before yelling, "Carm!"

 

"What!?" came a familiar voice which was quickly followed by Carmilla's soaked head peeking through the curtain.

 

"Oh thank god." Danny muttered, closing her eyes for a moment to let herself breathe again. Once she was sure her heart was slowing down some she opened her eyes and saw Carmilla staring at her with a raised eyebrow that was asking all the questions her lips didn't have to. The redhead realized how strange this must seem and quickly tried to explain herself, "Sorry, I was just trying to find out where you were." Carmilla's expression softened but the questioning was still there.

 

"Are you okay?" Carmilla's low voice spoke the question that her face had been asking this whole time. Danny knew Carmilla was trying to dig deeper but she seriously didn't want to go there. She knew she was being ridiculous from the beginning, it was bad enough her body was acting like this and it would be worse to admit it. 

 

"No I'm fine." Danny only half lied. She was doing much better now that she could see Carmilla with her own eyes, hear her voice, have proof she hadn't left. The woman in the shower didn't seem convinced but after a few seconds of staring she just shrugged and closed the curtain to go back to her shower. 

 

Danny had intended to turn around and go find some food or read a book or something to relax a little after her near panic attack, but as soon as Carmilla's face was gone she felt her chest constrict again. What was her body doing!? She had seen Carmilla right there! She could still sort of see her outline through the curtain. _Just chill the fuck out!_ she thought. Unfortunately it wasn't that easy and a little voice in the back of her head was going on and on about how she might have just been seeing things. It wouldn't be the first time, but the other times had been at Silas where things were just so much more... weird. She started to turn to leave, trying to ignore the voice and the feelings and the dread. She almost was able to turn around before the feeling became too strong to ignore. She wanted to throw open the shower curtain and touch Carmilla to make sure she was real. Luckily she managed control herself enough to just walk over.

 

"Hey..." Danny almost whispered, she barely even heard herself over the shower but Carmilla's head came out again.

 

"What-" The vampire started but didn't get to finish because Danny's hand went into her hair and crashed their lips together. There was a brief moment where Carmilla was too shocked to kiss back, but when she did her wet hand came up and grabbed Danny’s shoulder, soaking through the fabric quickly.

 

Finally Danny felt the anxiousness slowly ebb away. Her heart was still racing but at least it was from a different reason. Now there could be no denying that Carmilla was still actually here. She hadn’t left, at least not today. The jury was still out on how much the shorter woman cared but she hadn’t left yet which was better than most people. This might be one of the more awkward kisses she had initiated but at the same time it seemed like one of the most soothing. Maybe Carmilla had been able to tell she was on edge. As annoying as the vampire’s super senses could be it did have it’s uses. The kiss was forceful but slow, a steady affirmation of… something.

 

When her shoulder started to get cold Danny realized she should let her not-girlfriend finish her shower. She pulled back slowly, keeping her eyes closed for a moment to savor the feeling. When she opened them Carmilla was looking at her in a way that made Danny want to kiss her all over again. She stopped herself and straightened up so the urge was a little easier to resist with their height difference.

 

"Sorry." Danny apologized, although her face had a bit of a smirk on it from how Carmilla was looking a her lips and not her eyes.

 

"For what?"

 

"For... interrupting your shower." She's not really sure what she's apologizing for. Not for kissing Carmilla suddenly, they have been doing that since this whole mess started. Maybe because she was starting to get too attached, or maybe because she had thought Carm had actually left. Maybe she was just sorry for everything, even the things she had no control over. Whatever she was really sorry about, lying seemed easier. Carmilla didn't seem to notice, or really care which Danny was completely fine with this time.

 

"Don't be." Carmilla assured the tall redhead and closed the gap between them once again. Danny returned the kiss slowly, expecting it to end but Carmilla's grip grew stronger and her lips more desperate and the teacher knew she wasn't going anywhere for a while. There was a hand ghosting down the front of her torso, then slipping up underneath her shirt followed by tugging. She hadn't been planning on getting a shower until the morning but this sounded like just what she needed. A reminder that Carmilla wasn't leaving. Danny chuckled into the kiss and quickly undressed as much as she could while still kissing the vampire (who wasn't helping much now that Danny had gotten the hint). They briefly broke apart for Danny to get her shirt off but as soon as it was gone Carmilla pulled her into the shower.

 

It was two weeks until the wedding that they both decided to go shopping. It they were going to impress their ex they needed to step it up. Now Danny hadn't always hated shopping, in fact she loved shopping for other people. For example, she had just spent hours with Carmilla going from one shop to the next and had thoroughly enjoyed herself. Of course that was partly because her vampire-with-benefits was picking out the sexiest black dress she could find in each store and modelling it for Danny, which was more than a little awesome, but when it came to shopping for herself it was a huge pain in the ass. Ever since puberty finding anything that was remotely the right size was a struggle. Luckily she hadn't been terribly picky and ended up getting guy clothes half the time but she did prefer things that actually fit and didn't look like she was wearing a sack. The clothing world just didn't seem to think 6'2" woman existed or wanted to wear clothes apparently.

 

Today was no different than any of her other attempts to find clothes, slow and mostly disappointing. Shopping with Carmilla instead of one of the girls from the Summer Society was very refreshing at least. The girls always tried to spin things so it was positive. "Oh that color looks good on you!" "At least it's long enough!" "Your boobs looks great!" Not Carm though, if it was bad in any way she said so, and she also had a keen eye and could single out things that wouldn't work so Danny wouldn't even have to bother trying them on. So when the dark haired beauty handed her a suit vest combo with a smirk on her face Danny had some hope as she went into the fitting room. Once it was on though Danny was having a bit of second thoughts. It was a black button up with a white suit vest and black slacks. Looking in the mirror she had to admit she did look really good and for once it actually fit, but it was the coloring that was throwing her off... dark colors weren't usually in her wardrobe, even after living with Carmilla for years. 

 

"My, my, my. Who knew you could clean up so well." Carmilla purred from the doorway of the small room. Danny glanced over her shoulder for half a second before looking back at her reflection.

 

"You think? Seems a bit... dark for me." Danny debated, frowning at her image in the mirror while pulling down at the vest. Carmilla slinked in front of her and pulled the redhead's eyes from the mirror. Carmilla was holding a white tie which she snapped a little and Danny leaned down so it could get put on.

 

"Maybe. Does it matter though? You look like a dashing rogue instead of prince charming." 

"Are you saying I normally look like prince charming?" Danny inquired trying to pull a compliment out of Carmilla with a bit of her own smirk growing. Carmilla took the bait... but not in a way Danny was expecting as she worked on tying the tie.

 

"I'm saying that this will make her jealous of everyone who will be looking at you. It's making me jealous." Her voice was serious and Danny looked down to try and figure out what the hell she was talking about but dark eyes were focused on the neck tie.

 

"Of what?" Danny regretted asking when Carmilla looked up and had the predatory gaze in her eyes matched with a smirk.

 

"The sun. The moon. The stars. Everything that gets to touch you every moment of the day or night when I cannot." The vampire murmured softly and Danny felt a shiver go down her spine. The tone was downright possessive and if anyone else had said it Danny would have found it disgusting. It was Carmilla though, and she could get away with almost anything. Danny found herself especially susceptible when the supernatural slipped in to her 'ye olde' speak. Maybe it was the Lit major in her but she found it was fucking sexy. Carmilla of course knew this and used it to her advantage. 

 

"Wow." Danny dead panned but her face was flushing and she had to look over Carmilla to keep it from getting worse. 

 

"I mean it. You look... _stunning_." These words were whispered and Danny was going to ignore them, she really was, but then she felt nails softly scratching the skin of her neck. Against she better judgement she looked down and was hit with the full power of Carmilla's god damn seduction eyes. A lithe hand was pulling at the perfectly knotted tie and Danny didn't resist, allowing her to enjoy the slow kiss Carmilla gave her. The kiss ended and Carmilla moved to stand behind Danny, wrapping her arms around the taller woman's waist as they both looked into the mirror. 

 

"Cupcake wont even know what hit her."

 

It was two days before the wedding, Carmilla had been sleeping in her bed for almost three months but tonight Danny was alone, which was mostly odd because she hadn't been when they went to sleep. The first few times this happened Danny got worried but now she was starting to get back into the rhythm of it, it wasn't much different from when they had been three instead of just two. Except for when Carmilla was gone she didn't have Laura anymore to snuggle up against until morning.

 

Danny wasn't sure how long she had been sleeping alone when she woke up, but it was still dark. She turned over, intending to just go back to sleep but her eyes fell upon a shadow that was over the window. Her body tensed instantly and she was already starting to move to attack but realized it was just Carmilla before she was even off the bed.

 

"Hey, is something wrong?" Danny mumbled towards the shadow, still mostly asleep. She saw the head turn, regard her for a moment then go back to looking out the window.

 

"It's nothing, go back to sleep." Carmilla assured, but it was very unconvincing. So much so that Danny didn't actually close her eyes and do as she was told even though she badly wanted to. Instead she just let out a heavy sigh, threw the covers back and went over to the window seat. She sat down right behind the vampire and wrapped her long arms around Carmilla's tiny frame and pulled until she was resting on Danny. She wanted to ask what was wrong but she also knew she probably wouldn't get any answers, and she mostly could guess. They were going to Laura's wedding in two days, well probably tomorrow now. Danny was feeling a little queasy about it herself but sitting here, holding her vampire, it made it a little easier. She wasn't sure if they would stay together if everything went south at the wedding... but she felt much more better now than she had since they had broke up, and that was something, wasn't it? Saying that to Carmilla might make her feel better... or she would just think Danny was bullshiting. For someone who always said what they meant she sure didn't trust other people's words. Danny would have to resort to something else tonight.

 

So she sang. Danny wasn't the best singer by a long shot, but she could hold a tune and only a few bars into it she could already feel Carmilla relaxing in her arms. It was some opera song. Admittedly she didn't know what it was from or what she was saying but Carmilla sang it a lot and she had the song memorized. It probably sounded even worse now than normally because she was still half asleep but she didn't stop. About half way through Carmilla joined in and Danny found herself being drawn in yet again by just how beautiful Carm's voice was. Danny kept singing but her voice was hardly more than a whisper, letting Carmilla carry the tune. The song ended and she could feel Carmilla smiling, it was in the way she held her body, or rather didn't, and let Danny hold her instead.

 

"Feel better?" Danny asked hopefully, nuzzling her nose into Carmilla's neck. There was a deep hum in Carmilla’s throat which the redhead took to mean something affirmative. Silence fell over them and Danny felt herself starting to drift off.

 

“Carrot cake?”

 

“Mmmm?”

 

“Did I ever teach you how to waltz?”

 

Danny’s eyes snapped open at that. Waltzing might just be a dance to some people but to Carmilla… well, it was more than that. Danny hadn't understood when Carm and Laura used to give each other those looks whenever waltzing came up, but one day Danny went back and actually watched all of Laura’s damned videos and she got it. She had never really been included in it, which was fine, that had been their thing, just like beating the shit out of a punching bag had been her and Carm’s thing and Doctor Who had been her and Laura’s thing. At any point the third party could have come in to enjoy it but they never really did. So Carmilla bring it up now was… interesting.

 

“No… Why?” Danny asked hesitantly.

 

“For the wedding.” Carmilla stated and Danny wondered why she hadn't realized it right away. It was almost petty. It was also completely brilliant. If they didn't win Laura over she was going to hate them forever for what they were going to do. Danny let go of Carmilla and stood up before leaning to crack her back.

 

“Alright but let me get some coffee first.” Danny yawned and started downstairs. Carmilla watched her go for a moment then silently followed. Once Danny was properly awake they danced the rest of the night, not stopping even when the sun rose.

**Author's Note:**

> So... I was going to do the wedding part next but then all the Lawstein ideas hit me so... NEXT part will be the wedding I swear (I also have an idea for a fourth part which would be Carmilla PoV). Thank you so much to Jessie (and ThemTrombones XD ) for betaing this for me cause I am a grammar fail.


End file.
